Things aren't what they seem to be
by RiSsA20
Summary: Lizzie McGuire was like any other girl. She had great friends and parents who loved her. The only thing wrong in her life was the feelings she had for a certain boy, her best friend. What will she do when she finds the boy she loves with someone she never


**Lizzie McGuire was like any other girl. She had great friends and parents who loved her. The only thing wrong in her life was the feelings she had for a certain boy, her best friend. What will she do when she finds the boy she loves with someone she never excepted?**

**Lizzie ran down the steps running to answer the door. She got to the door and opened it.**

**"Hey Lizzie what's up", said her best friend David Gordon (AkA Gordo)**

**"Nothing, you wanna hang out today"**

**"Sorry I can't I got something to do"**

**"That's all right, I'll just call Miranda to hang out"**

**"Umm, she's not going to be home"**

**"How you know"**

**"Because me and her have something to take care of in private"**

**"Oh"**

"**Your not mad are you""**

**"No, I'm all right.**

"**Call you when we get back"**

**"Yeah sure"**

**With that Lizzie closed the door pretty stunned on what her friend just told her.**

**Lizzie's POV**

**They are my best friends, and they didn't include me. Could they have something going on behind me back? **

**They couldn't because Miranda knows how I feel for Gordo, but he doesn't. Maybe he thought that since he's known Miranda forever he should start dating his best friend, the pretty one. All these thoughts ran though her head the whole night. She couldn't stop thinking of Miranda and Gordo being a couple. She didn't know what she should do. She wondered if she should confront them about it or should she just let them tell her on their own. Whatever she does all she knew was that it was killing her inside. The next day Lizzie called Miranda's house to find what she was doing today or at least try to get some information out of her. **

**"Hi is Miranda there? This is Lizzie"**

**"Hi Liz what's sup"**

**"Nothing, What you doing tonight"**

**"I actually have plans with Gordo."**

**"Oh"**

**"What's wrong"**

**"I just feel out of place with you two. You guys have been spending all this time together without me"**

**"Aww, I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you. I better be going, talk to you later"**

**"Bye"**

**Lizzie hung up and began to cry. What the hell was going on that they couldn't include her in their plans? All She knew was she had to get to the bottom of this once and for all. So Lizzie decided to go over Gordo's and confront them. Lizzie walked up to Gordo's house and knocked on the door twice but no one answered, so she opened the door herself and screamed in.**

**"Gordo you there? Miranda"**

**Lizzie walked in to find no one there. She walked out into the backyard and found them to sitting down to a **

**candlelight dinner**

**"OMG"**

**"Lizzie what are you doing here" Asked a stunned Gordo**

**"Well I was here to talk to you guys but I seemed to have walked in on a romantic moment"**

**"No Lizzie you got it all wrong" said Miranda**

**"Do I? Well it seems that my _ex-best friend _was having a romantic dinner with the man I love"**

**"Wait you love me" Asked Gordo**

**"What do you mean ex-best friend"**

**"You betrayed me Miranda. You knew how I felt for Gordo and still did this behind my back"**

**At this point Lizzie was in tears from what was going on. Miranda sat there and was speechless and Gordo was stunned at the fact that Lizzie loved him**

**"You know what I got to go. Have a nice life"**

**"Lizzie wait" Gordo said**

**"What"**

**"You love me"**

**"Yeah I do with all my heart but it looks like there is no place for me."**

**"But Lizzie..."**

**"Goodbye Gordo"**

**Lizzie walked out the door crying. She slammed the door and began walking home. Back at the house a **

**stunned Gordo stood there in shock.**

**"I gotta go find her and explain what's going on"**

**"Gordo.. Good luck" Miranda said. She wanted to see how best friends together.**

**"Lizzie wait"**

**"What do you want Gordo"**

**"To talk to you"**

**"Where's you girlfriend"**

**"Miranda isn't my girlfriend"**

**"Then what were you doing sitting at a candle light dinner with her" **

**"It was surprise"**

**"For who"**

**This was the moment Gordo was waiting for to tell Lizzie how he felt.**

**"The candle light dinner was for us"**

**"What"**

**"Lizzie, I Love You"**

**"You do"**

**"With all my heart. Miranda was helping me with it, because she wanted us to be together"**

**Lizzie stood there a minute and didn't know what to say. All her life she's been waiting to her those words **

**from Gordo and she finally has. **

**"Gordo I'm sorry for the way I reacted back there. I just didn't know what to do when I say you and **

**Miranda..."**

**At that moment Gordo put he finger on her lips and kissed her for the first time.**

**"I Love You David Gordon"**

**"I Love You Lizzie McGuire"**

**With that they began walking back to Gordo's house hand in hand. Lizzie apologized to Miranda and **

**everything was ok.**


End file.
